


Sunshine

by MilkyLane96



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyLane96/pseuds/MilkyLane96
Summary: Bits and pieces of memories, only fragments and parts of scenes he couldn’t quite place together yet he knew they were all somewhat important. Coming back from the dead wasn’t exactly something everyone got to do and he was certain that when death seek his soul, he would never return but it seems as though the people around him haven’t given up on him and that was good because there was so much left undone in his life.Damian Wayne comes back but not all is as well as it once was.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to explain myself. 
> 
> To be honest, I've been in a slump for awhile, writer's block as they say it and I really didn't know what to update. It was as if I was losing my muse. I apologize for the ones waiting for MINE to be updated and the chapter is still in progress... it's just that everything I write just doesn't seem right... and I think it's not good enough to be posted- so I am still working on that. 
> 
> All my stories will have a delay in update since I am sudden't having a block but hopefully after this one... after successfully writing this one, I will have some... confidence and inspiration back. Hopefully, I don't really know. 
> 
> A good friend of mine, told me to take my pace so I'm taking that advice- but I hope to update MINE asap, so keep watch if you read my other works.

Bits and pieces of memories, only fragments and parts of scenes he couldn’t quite place together yet he knew they were all somewhat important. Coming back from the dead wasn’t exactly something everyone got to do and he was certain that when death seek his soul, he would never return but it seems as though the people around him haven’t given up on him and that was good because there was so much left undone in his life. 

Everything was a blur, he remembered Gotham’s dark skies, the bright lights of Wayne Tower and shouts of his name from voices around him before he saw a tall large figure and a mighty sword- and then things went black. When he awoke from his slumber, he remembers seeing his father, the man who always dawned that black cowl but this time he wasn’t seeing Batman, no, he was seeing his father, Bruce Wayne and that was a wash of relief. 

Around him were the people he knew, familiar faces and names he could remember as he looked at them. They came to save him, and despite a face missing in the crowd, he didn’t point it out for the warm embrace with his father took his fears away and for once, Damian Wayne thought slumber could wash over him right now and he wouldn’t need to afraid. 

They questioned him on multiple things about himself and the things he should know, in order to check if he was still who he was before he died and Damian had no problem answering their questions until they were certain but there was this aching question at the back of his mind that he wanted to ask but he didn’t, not until they arrived back to the Cave. 

It was no surprise if his father needed someone to stay back and look after Gotham since crime never sleeps in that city but Damian thought it was so out of character that the other would forgo a mission to rescue him since he’s certain that Grayson cared a lot about him and knowing there was a chance to save him… there was no way, he’d choose to stay. 

Any reason he could conjure up was shot down instantly because he knew the other man very well, knew how much a fool he was, and how much he was willing to sacrifice for his family but then…if that was true… then… why isn’t he here? Could it be that he miscalculated and that Grayson didn’t care about him as much as he thought he did? 

***** 

Arriving back at Wayne Manor would prove his worries wrong since Grayson would be home to welcome him back, maybe even forcefully grab him into an embrace Damian always hated but much to his dismay, that wasn’t the case at all. 

Pennyworth stood there in all his grace and a warm smile before greeting everyone home and Damian was glad to see the older man but as his eyes scan the room once more, he realized only Pennyworth was here to greet him for his arrival and that made his frown a little deeper. 

Damian stood there, watching everyone else take off their heavy gear, they were all worn and his father looked like he hadn’t slept for days- maybe even weeks but the youngest couldn’t wait another minute to ask and he was patient through the whole process so now he needed to know- he has to know now.

“Father, where is Grayson?” Damian asked, his father’s back facing him with the cowl taken off and he didn’t move an inch; the room fell silent and Damian’s heart ran cold for a second before his smart brain starts rejecting the idea of the first thing that pops to mind. 

The change in atmosphere was apparent, no one looked him in the eye and no one could reply his question. Everyone stood there in silent and a blank expression so Damian looks up to his butler, the trustworthy man who was always by his family’s side no matter what—

Alfred’s expression was sorrowful as he stared back at Damian, as if asking the young master to understand and keep his feelings in but Damian just couldn’t believe it until he hears or sees it for himself yet, no one would tell him the truth and he was losing his temper by the second. 

“Father- I asked a question. When is Grayson?” The tone changed to being impatient and he was pressing the matter right now but his father didn’t even turn to look at him. 

“Father!” Damian shouted this time, taking a bold step forward to the man before someone finally spoke up on behalf. 

“Dick’s gone.” It was a little whisper of words, quiet and soft, right under his breath as he spoke and Damian turns to look at Tim who looked away, grabbing his staff tightly in his gloved hand. There was truly only a handful of people Damian trusted and Tim didn’t even make it to the top 10 but he knew better than to joke of such things. 

“Stop lying Drake.” That was Damian’s first response, he didn’t need to think his words through nor did he need to think what his statement implied. 

‘There was no way someone of Grayson’s capability would—‘ Damian couldn’t finish his words in his mind, baffled at the revelation and his mind continues to deny the truth. Comforting lies were fed to himself as he tells himself that the word ‘gone’ could imply a lot of things and not death so why was he acting so upset, why were they all acting like this- like he’s-

“I’m not lying.” Tim speaks up once more and Damian is about to jump at the elder male to force the truth out of him since he kept lying but a flash of a smile in his memories halted his body and it was like he just froze there. 

Grayson was an idiot, a fool who couldn’t comprehend rules and regulations. He was a free spirit, a wild fire waiting to erupt any moment, grace and poise in his movements, leaving sparks and lights wherever he went. The man was capable, fierce, and filled with his sense of justice that made him stronger despite only being human; he fought wars among Gods, walked through hell with a smile and if he made it out of all that- why wasn’t he here? Why. 

“Drake, you will cease this foolishness or I will gauge out your-!” It was a fit of rage that sent him running in the other’s directions, he didn’t have a weapon but he was ready to use his hands to fight but he was stopped when a hand grabbing his arm yanked him backwards. 

It was his father that halted the fight before it started and Damian didn’t know what expression he had on his face right now as he looked up at his father, asking the other for real answers because Drake would lie, Todd would lie- hell, he wasn’t sure if anyone in this room could tell him the truth but he knew his father would never lie to him in such a dire question. 

“Damian…” The only time his father ever let himself looked that tired was when the world was falling into ruins, and it makes Damian wonder what happened to the world while he slept in slumber. How much time had passed here while he was gone? 

“Release me, Father!” He struggles out of the other’s hold but Bruce only tighten his grip and Damian stops before he looks up at him. 

“He’s gone.” Two words said in a hoarse voice and Damian eyes widen in disbelief, it was a moment for his brain to process the words his father said and the heaviness the words held. Damian starts to doubt the life he’s living in right now. Was he still dead? Did they not manage to safe him after all? Was this nightmarish hell something his own mind made up after his death?

So many questions in his mind but all the young boy manage to do was to roughly jerk his arm away from the tight hold and leave the people around him to go up to his sleeping chambers. The door was roughly slammed behind him and he stares at the area, nothing has changed too much, the room still very much looked like his room yet why does this place not feel like home? 

Damian looks at his hands, they were stained with dirt and some blood, he moved his fingers and for the first time in forever, he feels them tremble. 

***** 

Knocks on the door indicated Pennyworth was outside his room but Damian couldn’t bring himself to bark out any order at the servant. He laid there on his bed with fresh clothes and his hair still wet from the shower. The current him was unheard of, such slack and lack of purpose but the feelings running in his mind were unstoppable even if he tried and God knows he tried- 

“Master Damian.” Alfred’s voice was calmed and collected behind the door but Damian didn’t answer at all. He didn’t know what the butler wanted but he knew that he wanted to be alone right now so if the man could take his silence as an answer then he should leave and- 

The door knob turns open slowly and the creak of the door was familiar to Damian’s ears. He didn’t move from his spot, his eyes still closed and he thinks he’s been gone for far too long because the sheets smell of someone else and his drawings and notebooks weren’t where he last placed them- 

“Master Damian, you need to replenish your energy after what you’ve been through.” The sound of the metal tray clinking against the wood of his wooden table made Damian open his eyes again. He wasn’t feeling hungry right now even if his mind knew what the butler said was true. 

“Master Damian… If I may…” 

“You may not.” The young boy says coldly and quickly, he knows what the family is up to, he knows what Alfred is going to tell and he’s not having any of it. No, he doesn’t need time to heal or cry, Damian Wayne would never do something as low as—

“Master Richard often visits this room when you were gone. He would leave his quarters in the middle of the night and come here despite Master Bruce telling him that he shouldn’t. He would read a book here, play a record or two and some days I found him asleep in your bed. I remember he said he liked the way your room was, how simple yet warm he felt when he entered it-“ 

“Leave!” Damian snaps but the experience man didn’t even flinch. 

“It was tragic when you left us, Master Damian and we were all in grief. When Master Richard…” There was a crack in Alfred’s voice and Damian didn’t need to turn around to see the other’s expression to know what it was. 

“Leave, Pennyworth. I will not say it twice.” The boy said in a calmer fashion but the threat still hangs in the air even if the butler was not afraid of the young one. 

“It would pain Master Richard to see you in this state, especially after all the care and help he’s given to see you become who you are now. I am certain you know it as well as I do.” Alfred leaves the tray of food before he makes his way out of the room. 

After the door shuts, Damian’s hands were curled tightly together, angry at how much sense the butler held in his words and how much it actually affected him. He turned his face towards the sheets below him and took a deep breath, and of course, he knows the scent all too well. 

***** 

The skies were dark once again, thundering outside and the boy has lost track of time as he slowly got up of bed and looks around the room with cold eyes. He looks at the tray of food on the table but he doesn’t reach for it, instead he grabs his drawing notebook beside it and flips it open. The pages were filled with his own sketches in his free time, mostly consisting of animals and he knows he didn’t place the book on the table- maybe Grayson was here… maybe Grayson was holding this exact book. 

Damian flips through it but stops on a few pages where there were water stains on the sides of the draining, just a few drop here and there- Grayson was such a fool, crying while looking at his sketches? That sounded like something Grayson would do. Midway of flipping, a small picture slips out of one of the pages and he almost doesn’t remember what it is until he sees it. 

It was a picture of him and Grayson, taken back when they were visiting an arcade and there was some automated photo booth with Japanese words printed on the side and it was an odd device, Damian didn’t want to take any sort of pictures with anyone but Grayson wanted it and the elder was willing to wager to get his prize. 

And so, they bet on the best score for Cheese Viking and Damian was confident he wouldn’t lose until he actually lost and was dragged inside with Grayson. The machine allowed them to decorate the picture but Damian found no interest in doing so and all he wanted was to return to his game so he could sharpen his skills further for a rematch with Grayson but the elder man took his time with selecting the options and in the end, the picture didn’t look too bad. 

Black frames surrounding the picture and Damian stood next to Dick proudly, it was one of a few pictures where he actually smiled despite being annoyed after losing the game. Grayson had his usual bright grin and to be honest it was a good photograph. There was the date of that day at the bottom and the letters ‘Dd’ written in Grayson’s handwriting in the corner. 

Damian Wayne never had a reason to mourn in tears… not until… today.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered why DC never showed us Damian's reaction to Dick's death. I want to see the boy burst out to Bruce- so I guess this is my never own interpretation of what happened... I'm sure someone out there has written about this before but everyone has different views.. I hope mine is enjoyable lol.
> 
> I'm aware Damian did come back and have super powers but let's not get into that yet. Let the boy grief- 
> 
> You can interpret the ending however you like, whether he sobbed real bad or if he just sniffed a little... my own idea was that he bit back his tears but couldn't stop a few from falling though knowing Damian Wayne, he didn't cry for long... not like Dick did. 
> 
> The story should be a 3 part where Damian pieces back together things he couldn't fully remember and all... the first chapter is just an intro, the second part is the idea of the story and the last part is the ending. 
> 
> If you enjoyed the story, please give it a kudos and please comment. Even if you dislike it, please let me know and uh... I hope I'll see you guys super soon with an update. 
> 
> P.S Dick Grayson has been casted in TITANS. What do you guys think of the casting? 
> 
> CAN I PLEASE HAVE AN ANGRY MINI DAMIAN WAYNE IN ANY REAL LIFE SHOW/MOVIE SO I CAN FAWN OVER HIM?! THANK YOU.


End file.
